Broadband service is high speed data communications service (e.g., high speed Internet access). Broadband can be provided via satellite, digital subscriber line (DSL), wireless, cable, or other transports. Broadband is attractive to consumers, because it provides more rapid access to Internet resources than dial-up service.
Often, because of wiring issues or hardware requirements, it is necessary for a technician to go to a broadband consumer's address to facilitate the broadband Internet access installation. Also, equipment may need to be installed at a phone company office or substation. Sometimes new wires are run to support the new broadband service. It is not unusual for the entire process to take a few months.
Broadband Service Providers (BSP) market broadband services through many conventional marketing means. Broadband is marketed using television, radio, direct mail, brick and mortar retailers and the Internet.
The illustrated embodiment is a web based sign-off process that allows a customer and/or an installation technician to electronically sign-off on a broadband installation for the purpose of recording that the service is operating correctly thereby enabling the service providers to start billing for the broadband service. The sign-off takes place once the broadband installation is completed, by navigating to a web site containing a sign-off form (Broadband Sign-off). Once the form is filled out by the customer and/or the technician, it is sent over the newly installed and/or modified broadband service where it is received by the BSP. The BSP then modifies the customer's account so that billing can commence based upon the new and/or modified broadband access rate. A consumer may be either enrolling in a new broadband access account, or upgrading from dial-up access to broadband access. Further, a consumer may sign-up for temporary or interim dial-up access while they are waiting for the broadband installation.